Unavoidable Drama
by cheerygirl333
Summary: Early seasons of one tree hill return. The old party brooke, inocent lucas, ignorant nathan. What happens when they both start liking her after they get stuck in charlotte over night? BNL triangle with small JP,RB,etc. CURRENTLY RE-WRITING.
1. Fate is messed up

**Hey guys. So this is my first fan-fic on here. I have wrote stuff before but never posted it up here. I've been reading some BNL love triangles lately and i really like the sound of them so i thought i would give it a go. If a few chapters in i don't like it i could just stay with BL or BN so be prepared!. Please give the story a go and review and tell me if it is a good storyline. **

**AN: I have based this story in the early seasons of one tree hill. Nathan's an ignorant idiot, Lucas has just joined the team and Brooke is good old party Brooke. I haven't decided if i'm going to add a small amount of NH but i will do small extras such as peyton and jake, rachel and brooke etc. **

**PLEASE GIVE IT A GO! REVIEW!!!!.**

**Chapter one - Fate is messed up.**

_"WHAT?!" she walked past the two brothers and pushed open the doors. They followed her out into the dark parking lot._

_"how can they just forget about us?" the dark haired brother asked as he looked around the empty lot._

_"they haven't. Someone will come back in a minute because they know non of us have our cars. They know that, right?" she turned to look at the boys who were standing behind her._

_The light haired brother shook his head at the dimpled girl. "I don't think so."_

_"Great. Fucking great." she replied sarcastically, crossing her arms._

Brooke Davis was the sort of girl who lived for game nights. She didn't exactly like basketball but jumping up and down in a short skirt looking pretty at the sidelines was her sort of thing. Tonight was an away game in Charlotte. They had been there tons of times before so she knew where she was going. She got dressed in her cheerleading outfit and painted a small 'R' on her cheek like she always did while she waited for Peyton to pick her up. They usually drove in her little blue car but something was up with it at the moment so Peyton offered to drive the girls. As soon as she heard the honk of her friends comet she yanked her bag over her shoulder and ran down the stairs.

"Hey ." she greeted cheerily as she jumped in the passenger side.

"Peyton" replied not as cheery.

"So found what we'll be doing later, college party in Charlotte, and yes I got us invited!" Brooke explained with a dimpled smile.

"I take it -just like all the boys in Tree Hill- high school boys don't do it for you anymore Brooke?" Peyton laughed

"You know me Blondie, too much drama in high school." she shrugged her shoulders at the thought and turned up the radio, this was going to be an interesting night.

Nathan Scott was the captain of the Tree Hill ravens. On game days people would walk up to him and pat him on the back, wish him luck even though everyone knew he didn't need it. The bobcats were easy to beat - they'd done it before, more than once. He grabbed a bottle of vodka from his dresser in his room and shoved it in his duffle bag with his basketball gear, after they win tonight he would need to be drunk. He swung the bag over his shoulders and jumped two stairs at a time to the bottom.

"Nathan, no messing around tonight. You play well tonight and the scout from Duke will be coming to your game against cobra next week. Got it?" Dan Scott was standing at the bottom of the stairs holding his sons arm with a little too much force.

"Whatever dad." Nathan pulled away and headed for the door.

"and don't give Lucas any chances on scoring more points than you. It was embarrassing last week." Nathan slammed the door on Dan's voice and walked towards Tim's truck.

"Ready to get jiggaay after we smash it tonight!" Tim's excited voice filled the car as soon as Nathan opened the door.

"Just say party when we win, Tim" he shook his head at his friend as he climbed in.

Lucas Scott was different from his brother. He had only been on the team for a month but everything was changing for him already. He had never been to a party before he joined the team and now he was obliged to attend every week. His mum and his adopted dad always gave him a hug and wished him good luck before games unlike the rest of ravens players and cheerleaders parents who were hardly there. Lucas didn't drink or have sex at the parties like everybody else, he would just show his face and head to the river court before it got too late. He pushed away from the counter of his mum's café and straightened up his tie.

"Right Ma, I'm going." he shouted into the kitchen.

Karen Roe appeared from the back of the café and walked up to her son. He leaned down because he towered above her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good luck" she said rubbing his back.

"Love you Ma" he shouted as he headed for the door.

"Love you too" she shouted back.

He got into his Truck and started to make his way to the school. Unlike the rest of the team Lucas had never played against the charlotte bobcats before and he didn't know where to go. So instead of driving on his own he decided he would get the bus with Whitey. Luke loved the game, but hated the stuff that came with it.

"GO RAVENS GO!" the cheerleaders were already on their spot at the sidelines shouting and jumping as the boys run out onto the court.

Nathan started running up and down the court warming up. He grabbed a ball and looked around the gym for girls worthy of hooking up with after they win. He looked at the bobcats cheerleaders, none of them caught his eye so he looked at his own cheerleaders. He was with Theresa last week, he would never go back down the Peyton path, Bevin was taken, Kenzie wasn't looking too good tonight, and Brooke was out of his league. He sighed as he jumped up and made a free throw. He needed somebody new to screw.

"Brooke I think the captain of the bobcats is giving you the nod" Peyton grinned at Brooke as they waved their pom-poms around.

"I know, it's too bad he's in high school, because he is hot" she kinked her eyebrows back at her best friend.

Lucas looked towards the cheerleaders. It seemed like the team had to hook up with the cheerleaders after the game - like it was tradition but he wasn't as confident as the other guys. He caught the eye of Brooke Davis. She was looking straight at him, smiling her dimpled smile with her eyebrow kinked. Lucas thought she was beautiful but he had noticed that people treated her like royalty and how she wasn't part of any team hook up traditions. He turned away and carried on running the length of the court.

"Peyt it's too bad Blondie over there isn't a sissy virgin boy because he is sexy" the girls watched as the teams got ready to start the game.

"But he's in high school Brooke"

"but he doesn't act like it" she whispered back.

"Hey superstar, congratulations" the blonde hair Scott turned around to looked at the voice that came from behind him

"Um, thanks" he was inches away from the beautiful brunette cheerleader

"So are you going to the party back in Tree Hill?" she leaned closer to him

"Brooke I'm not coming to that party" before he had chance to answer Peyton was running up to them both

"Yeah I changed my mind as well" Brooke kinked an eyebrow at Lucas which made him blush

"Are you coming back with me then?" Peyton interrupted the flirting going on between the two

"sure, let me just go some money, here take my clothes and phone and wait in the car for me" she patted Lucas on the chest and skipped away. He smiled and Peyton and she just shook her head and walked towards the parking lot.

He turned to follow her out to the bus but got pulled back by someone. He flew around and found himself against a wall with a blonde bobcat cheerleader.

"The way you played tonight was amazing" she bit her lip in a seductive way. "watching you score over and over again made me, want you" she leaned towards him, so close he could feel her breath on his chin. He backed away a little. "You're the other Scott boy right?"

Lucas nodded his head before he gulped nervously "Lucas"

"Brittany you just can't resist Ravens can you" they both looked to their left to see Brooke standing watching them

"Brooke" she pouted

"Come on Lucas, don't want to miss the bus" Lucas nodded quickly and stepped around Brittany. She walked off obviously pissed off by Brooke appearance.

"Thanks Brooke" he took his eyes off the brunette, for the first time since she appeared, to realise the gym was empty. "Where did everyone go?"

"Party, remember? You better hurry up, Whitey don't wait for anyone" they both walked round the corner and onto the court which was now empty apart from Nathan standing on his own.

"Nathan where did everyone go?" Brooke walked up and stood in front of him

"They left. Tim was going to a party in Charlotte so I was going to get the bus back and Tim told Peyton he'd seen you leave so she left but I knew you hadn't so I came to look for you and when I got back the bus had gone." he explained and then looked at Brooke.

"WHAT?!" she walked past the two brothers and pushed open the doors. They followed her out into the dark parking lot.

"how can they just forget about us?" the dark haired brother asked as he looked around the empty lot.

"they haven't. Someone will come back in a minute because they know non of us have our cars. They know that, right?" she turned to look at the boys who were standing behind her.

The light haired brother shook his head at the dimpled girl. "I don't think so."

"Great. Fucking great." she replied sarcastically, crossing her arms.

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE!.**


	2. An ugly, pathetic boat

**Hey. So here's chapter two. This chapter is mainly brathan. Will do more brucas next chapter. How have i started off? Good, bad? Please Review!**

Chapter two - In the same boat, an ugly pathetic boat.

_He moved closer. _

_"I know how you feel. We're in that ugly pathetic looking boat, remember." he whispered so his brother wouldn't hear. _

_She didn't look at him but simply nodded her head. He took that as a sign of giving up and just gently placed his arm over her shoulder. _

_Just then the lights came on._

"How long's it been?" she was sitting on the floor with her back against the door to the gym. Nathan was standing a few feet away from her trying his phone in his bag. Lucas was just leaning against the wall next to Brooke.

"twenty minutes." Lucas said casually to the pretty brunette sitting next to him

Nathan groaned "fuck's sake. I was sure I put it in here" His clothes were thrown about around him while he looked for his phone

"Nate I don't think it's in there. You've emptied it five times now" Brooke rolled her eyes at him

"Well what are we gunna do. None of us have a phone or a car, it's getting cold, I can't see any cars going past and that idiot locked us out the gym!" Nathan's voice was getting angry.

"It's not my fault the door locks from inside. It's not like we could just camp in there all night anyway, besides its not our gym" Lucas' voice was still casual.

"Yeah but at least it would be warmer in there than it is out here." Nathan was now standing in front of Brooke and Lucas.

"It's okay. Someone will notice were missing and come and looking for us soon. Don't worry" Brooke nodded her head as if to reassure herself to believe what she just said. The boys just looked at each other because they weren't so naïve.

---

"What's the time?" Nathan spoke to Lucas for the first time since he sat down.

"Just gone half ten. We've been sitting here for an hour now." They were all sitting against the wall like Brooke now, spaced out as if in their own bubble.

"I did not want t-to spend my fr-riday night sitting in a parking lot, fr-reezing my ass off!" Brooke stood up and wrapped her arms around herself to try to keep warm. Both Lucas and Nathan stood with her.

"Brooke don't you have a jacket or anything?" Lucas asked

"no. I gave it to Peyton" she shook her head

"Here." Lucas walked over to her and took of his sweat top. "You look freezing. Cheerleading outfits don't have much to them do they?" he placed his grey zip-up hoody around her shoulders

"Th-thanks Luke" she stuttered, pulling the jacket around her more.

Nathan watched her and cleared his throat. He secretly wished she was wearing his jacket.

"I've had enough of this. We could at least play some basketball while we waste our time out here" He walked up to the gym doors and tried to push it open. "Lucas come and help me" he shouted over his shoulder

"What you gunna do?" Brooke asked as the two of them walked up to the doors

"Open this door" he said while still pushing

"You mean break into a school's gym?" Lucas asked

"that's exactly what I'm going to do. Problem?" Nathan stopped pushing now and looked at his brother. "You gunna help or are you gunna let Brooke freeze to death?"

Lucas looked at the small girl next to him wrapped in his jacket and shook his head. "Fine. Let's break into a school."

---

"Finally." Brooke rolled her eyes before standing up.

"Okay so it took some time but look who got the door open babe" Nathan smirked. "up for a one-on-one?" he looked towards Lucas.

"I guess so" Lucas shrugged

"Okay, what am I gunna do while you two play with your balls?" Brooke asked sarcastically

"Brooke baby you can play with my balls whenever you want" he winked towards Brooke

"Oh Nathan, you are way out of your league." she kinked her eyebrows at him as she walked past him and into the dark empty gym.

"Where are the lights in this place?" Lucas shouted into the dark room. He couldn't see where Nathan and Brooke were

"I don't know but it's starting to freak me out so you better find it quick" Brooke voice echoed from the darkness. "AARGG!" Brooke's high pitched scream now jumped out of the darkness

"Brooke what's wrong?" Lucas started jogging to where the scream had come from, as he got closer he heard Nathan laughing.

"Oh my god! Nathan you freaking asshole." the sound of her hand pounded against his arm echoed in the empty hall. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You scared the shit out of me!" Lucas had found them now and could just about make out their faces. Brooke had her arms crossed looking pissed but still scared and Nathan was laughing.

"I'm sorry but that was funny." Nathan carried on laughing

"Dick." Brooke whispered

"What did he do?" Lucas asked not understanding what had happened.

"He grabbed me from behind!" Brooke was obviously pissed.

"It was so funny" Nathan was still laughing

"your so immature." she started to walk away, crossing her arms over her chest to keep warm

"By the way, I found the lights and there not working" Nathan added when he finally stopped laughing

Lucas shook his head towards his brother "Brooke where you going?" he shouted after her

"Outside to wait for someone. It's lighter out there and to be honest the temperature is the same inside to outside so it doesn't really make a difference" she shouted back.

Nathan ran after her. He stopped in front of her so she would stop too.

"Where you going?" he whispered as they were so close. He could just make out her hazel eyes through the darkness.

"Outside, it's lighter out there, less scary." she whispered back, her vulnerability showing through her eyes

"Stay in here. It's got to be warmer, even by the slightest bit." he rubbed his hand up and down the top of her, trying to warm her

"I'd rather be cold than scared. This place freaks me out in the dark." He laughed slightly

"Don't be scared, I got you, your safe with me." his hand moved up and cupped her cheek. As she stared into his piercing blue eyes for a moment she trusted him.

"Okay." she barely whispered.

---

Nathan was sitting against the wall next to Brooke. He had talked her into staying in the gym. Both him and Lucas were worried about how cold she was.

"I'm gunna go and see if I can get the lights to work." Lucas shouted from across the room, heading in the direction of the changing rooms.

Nathan could see how cold Brooke was, even in Lucas' jacket. Without thinking he moved closer to her wrapping his arms around her trying to warm her up. She welcomed him as she moved closer without worry. She buried her head in his chest.

"Your so warm" she whispered into his shirt.

"I think I have an extra jacket that you can put on" he grabbed his bag from beside him and began to look through it.

"He pulled out a dark blue hoody, just like Luke's and gave it to Brooke to put on. She placed it on over the grey jacket she already wore and shoved her hands deep in the pockets.

"What's this?" she pulled out a small bottle of vodka from the pocket, obviously been hidden.

"Oh I put it in there for the party afterwards" he smirked at how his night had turned out.

Before Nathan could put the bottle back in his bag for another time Brooke had it open, taking a big swig out of it as if it was soda.

"Damn." Nathan laughed. Brooke offered him the bottle and he took it. Burning his throat the clear liquid raced into his body leaving a strong kick in his mouth.

"Brooke why don't you date, in general" Nathan leaned towards her as they talked. By now both of them were drunk.

"Well Natey," she flicked his nose "dating is just drama. Friends with benefit's, that's easy and fun." she giggled.

"Sounds fun" he said leaning even closer. She was still wrapped up in his arms, unable to move even if she wanted to.

"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves Scott." she giggled again as she edged away. "Where is this brother of yours?" she asked changing the subject.

"I have no idea." he replied not even bothering to look around for him.

"How's that work anyway? The whole brother thing I mean?" she asked innocently

"Well he's a few months older than me. Different mom's, same Dan. Dan never wanted to Lucas though. That's why the pressure's always on me. It's hard you know, living under expectations. Everyone's always watching you, commenting on everything you do." he shook his head at the thought. "What about you Davis? Why are you the famous wild party girl I love?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "attention I guess. It's funny. Your trying to get rid of your expectations, the attention you get and I'm trying to earn it. I would love my parents to have expectations from me, but they don't care what I do, who I am, who I become. I think they might actually care if I sleep with a guy, unprotected. Or get so drunk I can't walk. But they never do." He nodded his head in understanding.

"Were sort of in the same boat. Our parents not really caring about us. Mine only care for my basketball and yours not at all. Lucas, he's in a different boat all together. He thinks he has it hard not having a dad but he got the better deal with not having Dan in his life."

"That boat of ours is messed up." he nodded his head, agreeing. "I just want someone to care for me you know. Someone to hold me in their arms and tell me it will be alright. I'll be okay. It won't happen to me though. That's why I don't date. I'm not so naïve."

He moved closer.

"I know how you feel. We're in that ugly pathetic looking boat, remember." he whispered so his brother wouldn't hear.

She didn't look at him but simply nodded her head. He took that as a sign of giving up and just gently placed his arm over her shoulder.

Just then the lights came on.


	3. Eveything comes in two, great

**Most of you guys said you wanted me to carry on the story so I've decided to give it another chance. I re-thought the story and I'm going to try and improve it. **

**I originally came up with the N-B-L triangle because I love the two couples chemistry (even if brathan wasn't even a real couple). Brooke is my favourite character and I love exploring her character and her relationships. I think this story will be a brucas even though i wanted to go into the whole brathan thing. I've only ever wrote brucas which is why i wanted to try and do a triangle but you will always get people who will prefer one or the other. Most of you guys want brucas so i think thats what it will be!!. **

**Sorry if this chapter sucks!. I wrote half of it ages ago before i gave up on it and then the other half last night so i could post it. It was hard getting back into it so sorry and i promise next chapter will be better!!. **

**If any of you have any storyline ideas please, please tell me, i wanna hear what you guys want!!!. **

**Oh, and review - it helps me write!!!!. **

**- Hollie. X**

**Chapter 3 - Everything comes in two, great.**

"I can't believe you two have been playing for two hours." Brooke shouted from the bleachers in the gym.

Lucas turned around from where he was standing on the court. He was sweating and out of breathe but Brooke thought it made him look hot. Nathan jumped up and threw the ball through the hoop before he stopped to smirk towards Brooke. He was also wet from sweat. Brooke bit her lip at the sight of Nathan's bare chest. They were both standing staring at the little brunette.

"You could have cheered for me" Nathan winked at Brooke.

"not anytime soon will I make your fantasy, a reality." Brooke replied sarcastically, which made him laugh.

"We'll see girly" he bounced the ball back towards the hoop before jumping up and dunking it through the hoop.

"Show off" Brooke mumbled, only Lucas heard. He laughed to himself and walked over to where Brooke was sitting.

"Sobered up a bit?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"I wasn't drunk in the first place" she mumbled again watching Nathan with the ball. "I just wanna get out of here" she looked at Lucas this time

"I know." he placed his hand on her back for comfort without thinking about it.

"She sleeping?" Nathan whispered towards his brother.

Lucas nodded his head. He was sitting on the bench a few feet away from Nathan. Brooke was lying in between them, her head resting on Lucas' thigh.

"You like her?" Nathan whispered.

Lucas was staring at Brooke. He nodded his head. "She's amazing." he replied.

Nathan also nodded his head without realising it. "You know you'll never have a chance"

"How do you know?" he asked looking at Nathan this time.

"She likes college basketball players, and plus she doesn't do 'dating', only hook-ups."

They both stared at the pretty brunette. Lucas knew he liked her but he knew she was out of his league. Nathan had know Brooke for so long, he had always thought she was hot but he had never tried anything with her.

"What about you?" Lucas broke the silence.

"What about me?" Nathan mumbled even though he knew what Lucas had meant.

"You like Brooke?"

"She's hot, can't say I haven't thought about it but I know her and I know it would never happen."

"You never know, people can surprise you." Lucas whispered to his brother.

"Brooke?" Lucas was shaking the girl lying on him lightly.

"What?" she replied, half asleep.

"There's people here" she jumped up and looked straight towards two boys who were walking towards them.

"Chace" Nathan said the name out loud, nodding his head towards one of the boys.

"Nate. What you doing here man?" a tall, light brown haired, basketball player stopped in front of them. He was wearing sweats and a plain polo. Tucked under his arm was a worn out basketball.

"We sort of got left here and couldn't find a way of getting home." Chace laughed.

"The star ravens get left by their coach, now that don't sound too good my friend."

"Yeah well what about you bobcat, it's Saturday morning at your at school, what's that all about?"

"You know me Nate, basketball every morning." Lucas walked up to stand beside his brother, Brooke followed. "You must be Lucas." Chace held out his hand to shake.

"Yeah, this is Chace. He's been on my team every year in basketball camp since we were kids" Nathan explained to Lucas and Brooke.

"This is my boy Tyler" Chace introduced the boy standing next to him. He hadn't took his eyes off Brooke since he walked in, everybody in the room had realised.

"Brooke. Raven cheerleader" She introduced herself because everyone was looking at her.

"Fancy a two-on-two?" Chace asked.

"let's do it." Nathan grabbed the ball out of Chace's hands and started dribbling it to the basket to dunk.

Lucas and Brooke walked over to where they were sitting before. Brooke sat back down and Lucas took off his top. Nathan and Chace were messing around, waiting for the others. Tyler was making his way over to where Brooke was sitting.

"So you cheer for the ravens?" Tyler asked out loud as he sat down next to Brooke.

"Well spotted" Brooke replied sarcastically.

"What are the colours? Blue and white? I think you'd look better in green and white, you know bobcat colours" he grinned cheekily towards her.

"Please. Is that meant to impress me?" she folded her arms casually. She was still wearing Lucas' hooded jumper.

"Well did it work?"

"Not even close." He laughed. "By the way green is so not my colour" She stood up and started to walk away.

"Don't worry, I have loads more to try" he shouted towards her.

Nathan and Lucas watched Brooke walk to the other side of the gym. They saw Tyler eying her up and neither of them liked it.

Brooke walked outside into the cold morning, the sun was just about in the sky. As soon as the school was open they would be able to ring home and get someone to come and get them and this nightmare would be over.

"Don't even try it." Nathan said quietly so only Tyler would hear.

They were standing at the side of the court watching Lucas and Chace throwing free throws.

"I'm sorry man, was that your girlfriend. She is fine." he grinned and held out a fist.

Nathan shook his head and walked away. Brooke wasn't his girlfriend but he still didn't want other guys hitting on here, even knowing her history. He grabbed the ball that bounced through the hoop and dunked it through again. Basketball always made him feel better.

"Sorry Nate, I gotta get showered and ready for school" Chace said, walking towards Nathan.

Brooke walked in through the gym doors, she'd seen a few people arriving for school and got excited.

"Yeah, I got human biology first" Tyler bragged, nodding towards Brooke.

"Please," Brooke whispered looking disgusted. "People are here which means the school will be open which means we can find a phone and call someone to come pick us up from this dump!"

Chace laughed, "see you later man," he hugged Nathan and walked over to Lucas "you play a good game." he gave him a hug as well and him and Tyler left.

'"Can we go now?." Brooke whined. "I can't believe I've sat here and watched you play that stupid game all fucking night!."

"Alright, time to get the princess home" Nathan grinned as he picked up his clothes that had been thrown out his bag the night before.

They walked into the schools office and found a phone. Brooke called Peyton - it was the only number she knew off the top of her head.

"What she say?" Nathan asked as soon as brooke had put the phone back on the reciever.

"she's coming to get us, in my car, with your girlfriend." She looked towards Lucas.

"girlfriend?" Lucas asked confused.

"Yeah, that girl your always with, dresses lame, split-ends,"

"What, Haley?" Lucas asked, still confused.

"Yeah your tutor girl lover." Brooke teased.

"She's not my girlfriend." he replied defensive.

"Yeah if that's your story." Nathan butted in and everything fell silent.

"Finally!" Brooke jumped up when she saw her little blue beetle come speeding into the parking lot. The top was down and there was some punk-rock song blasting out the stereo. A curly blonde girl was driving with a brunette girl sitting in the passenger seat laughing.

"Hey Brooke, didn't think you had it in you to 'camp'" Peyton said when she pulled up next to them. Haley giggled at the blonde's comment.

"Yeah, people can surprise you." Brooke replied, pissed.

Lucas, Nathan and Brooke climbed into the back of the small car. Brooke was in between the two large brothers. She looked at Nathan. She had known him her whole life. He was tall, muscley, dark, handsome, everything she normally found attractive, but with Nathan it was different. Her and Nathan were pretty much the same whereas Lucas, he wasn't. She didn't know him at all. He was the complete opposite of Nathan - Blonde, skinnier but still gorgeous as ever, she was attracted. But for once in her life she felt intimidated by a guy. He seemed so much better than her, he was so much more intelligent and kind but somehow she felt like she wanted to see it all. She wasn't sure what she was doing. Was she crushing on Lucas, and how come all of a sudden she was thinking about Nathan in a different light. Brooke wasn't sure what was happening to her, last night had changed something. She felt something for the two brothers.


	4. These stupid feelings won't go away

**Chapter 4 - These feelings won't go away, you got that right.**

Nathan opened the front door to the house. He didn't really want to go home but he had to. He had been trying to avoid the house as much as possible the past few weeks, going to practise early and staying late, going to Tim's house or the court and once when he was desperate he went to the library. Anything was better than staying at the house with his dad and his mum when she was around.

"Mom? Dad?" he shouted when he walked into the kitchen. Nobody answered. Surprise.

He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and walked up to his room to take a shower. He was glad his parents weren't in, it meant not getting pestered with questions of his whereabouts last night. Not like they'd care anyway.

He threw his bag on the bed and walked over to the CD player. He pressed play and the sound of a guitar playing came softly from the speakers. It was a mix tape which Peyton had left back when they were dating, he found it last night when he was searching for the bottle of Vodka Brooke had drank.

'These feelings won't go away

They've been knocking me sideways

I keep thinking in a moment that

Time will take them away

But these feelings won't go away'

He thought of Brooke. Last night was odd but it made he realise the truth - he likes Brooke Davis, always have and probably always will. There was something about the beautiful brunette he just couldn't ignore. It was as if she was some sort of drug, a drug he had been trying to quit for years, and last night he had a taster and could feel himself becoming hooked.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and scrolled down in his phonebook, to Brooke.

He stared at her name for a moment. He wanted so badly to ring her and ask her if she wanted to hang out, but what if she declined, what if she thought he was pathetic and saw right through him. He pressed the back button before sending his phone flying across his room. It smashed into his CD player which made the song come to a sudden end. Great, he broke his fucking phone and CD player. What was happening to him?.

----

Lucas opened the door of his Uncle's truck and jumped out without saying a word. The whole ride had been in an awkward silence. When he rung Keith to come pick him up from the school, he had been told how worried his mom and Keith had been. He knew his uncle wouldn't shout at him, but he wasn't so sure about his mom.

"Lucas Scott, Where have you been?!!" his mom shouted angrily at him as he walked though the back door.

She walked straight up to him and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Please tell me you were somewhere where they didn't have phones?!" she shouted again, but not as aggressively.

"I'm sorry Ma. The bus left without us, by accident and we had to camp out in their school gym, waiting for school to start so we could use a phone." he rushed out.

He was tired and not in the mood to be shouted at. His mom knew he was telling the truth so she cooled down. She could see he had been awake all night.

"Well get showered and changed, your late for school." she replied as she walked out of the room.

Lucas turned around to see his Uncle Keith shrug towards him. They both knew to do what Karen said. He let out a large sigh and stumbled off to his room.

He threw his bag on his bed and started to unpack the things from it. They were his sweaty basketball jersey and shorts. He pulled out his 'Keith Scott Auto Garage' hoodie and it instantly reminded him of a cheery brunette that was wearing it all night.

He smiled at the thought of her.

She was different than he thought she would be. He saw her vulnerability and fear last night. He saw her beauty and personality. He saw how she had to live her life.

He had never spoken to her before. He had always seen her about, Head cheerleader, the most popular person in school, Peyton's best friend. But he had never seen Brooke, vulnerable teenager. The Brooke he had met last night was a person he wanted to spend more time with, get to know her more.

He picked up the jumper and had a whiff of her perfume. It was girly and attractive, a cheerleader smell. He smiled to himself before laying the hoodie down on his bed and walking to the bathroom.

---

"God that shower was the best!" Brooke explained to Peyton as she walked out her friends bathroom in a towel. Her hair was pushed over one shoulder, soaking wet.

She walked over to her best friends bed and lay down on it.

"Do not fall asleep Missy! We're already late for school!" Peyton threw a cushion at Brooke.

"There is no way I am going school today!" Brooke replied, still not moving.

"Well if you don't go, your gunna miss practise" Peyton got up and started to put some records away.

"Oh fine, but I'm wearing my hair up," she moaned

"Okay!" Peyton smiled as she walked over to her bed to pull her friend up.

"and sunglasses!" they both giggled.

"Okay well I will make you some waffles while you get dressed" Peyton patted Brooke's arse before walking out the room.

The brunette let out a large sigh.

She couldn't believe she had been left at that horrible school all night. At least she had the boys, she thought.

They had been really nice to her. She had never told anyone what she had told Nathan and Lucas he was the kindest person she knew. She thought about Lucas. Why had they never spoke before, he was gorgeous.

She wasn't sure how she was feeling towards the boys. She saw them in a different light last night. They were protective, and caring. She liked the way they were. She wanted them the way they were.

---

"Do you think your lovers will be in today?" Peyton was sarcastically taking the piss out of her friend as they pulled up into school.

They'd missed first and second period. They jumped out the car and merged in with the rest of the school.

"I don't know and I don't really care" Brooke replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that's why Lucas is staring at you" she nodded towards the blonde boy sitting on a bench a distance away.

As soon as Brooke and Peyton had stepped out the car he had notice the girls. He had always had a crush on Peyton, he always thought she was his type but he'd seen Brooke differently to the person he had thought she was so maybe Peyton was the same. He looked at brunette. He smiled at the memory of last night. Brooke Davis had actually been wearing his jumper and cuddling up to him. Something he had never thought would have ever happened. When he saw them both look back at him, he quickly glanced away. He saw Haley walking towards the school and ran to catch up with her, he needed a distraction from the brunette, and her blonde friend.

"I think someone likes you," Peyton whispered sarcastically

"Shit, I can't be doing this." Brooke said not listening to Peyton. She said it so low she wasn't even sure if Peyton heard. She couldn't be doing the whole 'crushing' on someone thing. Especially if he was doing it back.

They carried on walking. Out the corner of Brooke eye she saw a small blue sports car pull up along side Peyton's comet. She laughed to herself as she watched Nathan climb out in sunglasses, looking all cool as the captain of the basketball team should.

She couldn't help but watch him. He took off the sunglasses and looked directly at her. For a moment their eyes met. She felt like she was standing there naked, like he could see everything she was. She looked away quickly and focused on her best friend, hoping she hadn't realised how uncomfortable she had become. What was happening here?, could she really be crushing on 'both' Scott boys?.

Nathan watched her walk away. He felt something in the moment they looked at each other. He knew she had felt it too, something had changed and he wanted to know what. His eyes didn't leave her until she was inside the building.

She looks stunning, he thought to himself. She was in blue sweatpants and a little white vest with her hair tied up, some of it had fallen out but she wasn't bothered. He could tell she didn't care enough today, she was in her cheerleading outfit, and it looked like she was staying that way today.

He tried to shake it off. He walked towards the doors the brunette had just gone through. Hopefully Maths would take his mind off the cheerleader for a bit.

_Shit_. Brooke was in his class. And so was his bastard brother. This was gunna be a good lesson.

---

**What you thinking of the story so far??.**

** I need to pick a storyline now, is it gunna be brathan or brucas, please tell me who you want it to be!. **

**I NEED REVIEWS!. **

**hollie - X**


	5. What the hell just happened?

**Hello again!. **

**So i love you all for reviewing, they make my day and make me write quicker!!. **

**So in most of the reviews everyone was still torn. I thought there would be a larger quantity of either ships, either brucas or brathan but most of you guys are just like me and want a bit of both haha. So i've decided for the next few chapters i will try and have equal amounts of both. **

**This chapter is mainly brathan because i've been watching season 4 lately and am going through a 'hating Lucas and Peyton' time!!!!!. **

**But i will definatly try to get back in the brucas-ey mood for the next chapter. **

**Also any ideas I will be happy to add in - this is your story!!. **

**please review - i love you for doing it. **

**Also special thanks to Lou, you made me smile with your review, and i think the chapter was written thanks to your review. **

**Hollie - X**

Chapter 5 - What the hell just happened?!.

"Miss Davis, are you paying attention?" Mr Elton walked up to her desk waiting for her to answer.

She snapped her head round to find where her name was being called from. She had been looking towards the blonde brooder in the corner of the room, unaware of the fact she had been staring for the past five minutes. Her eyes fell upon her teachers face in front of her.

"Of course I'm paying attention to you sir," she winked at him while kinking her eyebrows in that Brooke Davis way. Mr Elton shook his head towards the young girl as the whole class giggled at her inappropriate answer.

"Stop daydreaming Brooke and pay attention to what I'm saying." he said quieter, but the whole class still heard.

"I always listen to you" she kinked her eyebrows towards the young teacher as he shook his head again and got back to talking about Shakespeare.

Nathan had been watching the brunette for a while now. He had noticed her staring at his brother which made him angry. He wasn't sure why but some part of him wanted her to be looking at him. He had also seen the way she acted towards their teacher. She was basically throwing herself at him. This also made Nathan jealous. Everyone knew, including Mr Elton that he was the best looking teacher in the school. He was young and handsome and all of the girls, including Brooke had a crush on him.

"Lucas can you answer the question for Miss Davis?" Mr Elton asked the blonde boy sitting in the corner. The whole class turned to look at the older Scott brother.

"Well, Romeo and Juliet was among the famous plays Shakespeare wrote. It's a tragedy written about two star-crossed lovers, who decided they would rather die than live without each other."

"Yes, Romeo and Juliet was a tragedy, some say it was more romantic they way they sacrificed their life's for each other. I want you guys to write an essay explaining what you think Shakespeare meant it to be and what you think of the end scene." Mr Elton continued.

Brooke was still looking over at Lucas. He was so smart. Lucas noticed her looking and smiled at her, capturing her eyes for a second, a second of serenity was all either of them needed. Nathan noticed it from across the room. How was he going to stop this?.

---

"Hey superstar" Brooke bounced down the hall to catch up with Lucas after class.

"Brooke," he smiled at the tiny cheerleader next to him

"I just wanted to say nice save" he looked at her, cluelessly "with the shakestear stuff, I thought you looked really cute, explaining it."

He laughed "Shakespeare."

"What?" she understand what he was laughing at

"his names Shakespeare Brooke, he wrote Romeo and Juliet one of the most famous love story" he laughed again

"and I should really pay more attention in English." she looked away from the boy, slightly embarrassed. Brooke Davis is always really confident, even in dumb moments like this, she wasn't sure what was happening, was she starting to like the older Scott?.

"You just haven't read it, that's all. I can help you with your essay if you'd like?"

She looked back at him "I'd like that." she showed him a dimpled smile before skipping off down the hall.

Lucas shook his head with a little laugh. That girl was going to get inside his head, he could tell.

---

Brooke was walking into the gym with Bevin ready for cheerleading practise. They were laughing at an outfit a freshman was wearing earlier.

"Shit, I've left CD Peyton made us in the locker room, Get everyone warming up, I'll be five minutes" Brooke stopped just before the gym doors. Bevin nodded and carried on into the gym as Brooke turned around and went back the way she came.

The team ran past her, heading towards the gym. They always practised at the same time. Lucas ran past and said 'hey'. She smiled in a flirtatious manner and carried on back to the locker room.

Nathan was the last out the weights room. As he opened the door he spotted a certain cheerleader going into the girls locker room. He wanted to test these feelings he's been having lately and the only way to do that is to be alone with Brooke, finally. He followed her into the now empty room. She was whistling to herself and she pulled some stuff out of her raven duffel bag. He walked up behind her, she hadn't realised his presence yet.

"Brooke," she spun round with a terrified look on her face.

"Nathan what the hell?!. Why are you creeping up on me?" she shouted towards him angrily.

"I wasn't creeping up on you, I wanted to speak to you, alone." he replied calmly, even though he had found her reaction funny.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" she asked quietly, looking at the floor. She had an idea. She had saw the way he had acted towards her last night, and today. .She recognized that look from last year when he told her he 'wanted to be with her'.

He took a step towards her.

"Brooke, I can't get you out of my head," he whispered but as they were so close she felt like he shouted it.

She started to breathe more heavily. She had always found Nathan attractive, but knew it would, could never work. She had seen the way he was with Peyton, cheating and lying all the time. She didn't want somebody like that, hell she didn't want anyone. She always avoided any time her and Nathan would be alone. She wasn't sure that she could hold back if he got too close, there was just something about him that attracted her.

"Nat-" he cut her off before she could say anything.

"Brooke don't say anything, just close your eyes". he moved even closer. She could feel the heat coming from his chest.

She couldn't move. She didn't want to move. Something inside of her wanted him to touch her. She closed her eyes slowly.

He watched her close her eyes. She wanted this. She wanted him now. He leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her neck. When she didn't move he repeated it. Again and again. She opened her eyes and he placed his hand on her cheek before leaning in and placing his lips onto hers.

She didn't flinch, or pull away. His tongue begged for entrance and she allowed it. The kiss suddenly became more passionate. He moved his hand from her cheek to the small in her back. She tangled her fingers in his dark hair, tugging slightly. Neither could think straight. They were both lost in the kiss.

When they're lips finally parted they were both out of breath. Neither removed their hands from where they were. She wanted him to continue holding her. She felt protected, safe in his arms.

"Whitey's gunna kick my ass if I don't get to practise," he whispered and she just nodded her head in understanding.

She was unable to say anything. She was shocked at what had just happened.

"We will talk about this Brooke." she nodded her head again, not being able to let go just yet,

"After practise?" he wasn't sure what was happening with her. Did she want this to happen? Was she pissed at him?.

"Sure," she breathed out.

He leaned down once again and gently placed a kiss on her lips. This wasn't a passionate, sexual kiss but a loving, caring kiss. When he pulled back, his heart skipped. Yeah, that feeling was still there. He wished he didn't have practise right now, he wanted to stay and sort this out but he knew Whitey would kill him. He pulled his hand away from her back and grabbed hold of her hand. He squeezed it slightly before letting it drop and leaving the room.

She watched him go. She felt cold all of a sudden. She wanted him to come back and hold her again, but this was Nathan Scott. He wasn't the loving type. A thousand thoughts ran through her mind, what the hell just happened?.


	6. Cook is here to Party

**Hello again!. **

**Thankyou for the reviews, once again Lou, thankyou!!. **

**So I like this chapter, I enjoyed writing it so I hope you guys enjoy it as well. **

**Does any of you's watch Skins?. It's an English programme about a group of teenagers who like to party, and drink etc. I love it and season 4 has just stated so I've added my favourite character into this story. His name is Cook and I'm hoping you guys will love him as much as I do. I'm writing him exactly the way he is in the show - i love him!. **

**Review - Let me know if you watch skins and what you thought about the chapter!. **

Chapter 6 - Cook is here to party.

Brooke threw her keys onto the kitchen counter as she walked in. She picked up the post and shuffled through them, nothing important. She has just got back from school. She couldn't help but think about Nathan. She hadn't spoke to him since 'it' happened. What was even was 'it'?.

She picked up her phone and looked through her phone book, she stopped when she got to the name, Nathan. She hesitated. Why was she even feeling the way she was, it was as if she wanted him to kiss her again. What was she even supposed to say on the phone, 'oh hey, you know you kissed me earlier, well I was wondering do you like me enough to do it again?' No, she can't have herself feel this way. He's Nathan Scott, cheating, lying bastard, Nathan Scott. She threw her phone across the kitchen counter and let out a large sigh. What was she doing?. Nathan isn't someone she wanted to get involved with, it was a mistake the first time.

Just as she went to walk out the room her phone started to buzz. She turned to look in the direction she threw it.

'Whatcha been doing, whatcha been doing

Whoa, whoa haven't seen you round'

The song started to blast from the phone as she ran to get it. 'Nathan'. She was glad she hadn't rung him now.

"Hello" Brooke whispered huskily down the phone.

"Brooke, it's Nathan" his voice was heard down the receiver, before he cleared his throat.

She smiled to herself. He was cute on the phone, he sounded nervous.

"Oh, hey" she replied cheerily.

"So I was wondering what your up to tonight?" he casually asked

She laughed. _Oh shit_. She didn't mean to laugh aloud.

"What you laughing at?" he asked, pissed that she was laughing at him.

"nothing, it's just," she smiled to herself - it was a full dimpled, cheery girl smile "Nathan Scott is asking me out, I never thought I'd see that"

"I'm not asking you out, I was wondering if," _shit shit shit._ He needed an excuse, she thought he was a joke, he couldn't ask her out now, what was he thinking? "you wanted to come to the party I'm having at the beach house tonight?"

"Nathan, it's a Monday night," she asked amused

_Fuck._ There was no party tonight. She was right it was a Monday, nothing good happens on a Monday.

"Yeah, your point?" he tried to act calm and cool

"What are we celebrating?" she could see right through him. She thought it was cute how he got all panicky and stressed when he tried to ask her out. She knew there was no party tonight, but what was wrong with having some fun?

"It's," excuse excuse excuse?, "it's Finn Williams birthday" that was the truth but he wasn't going to throw him a party. Him and a few of the guys were going out but Nathan had decided he would rather spend a night with a beautiful brunette, which he couldn't stop thinking about.

"Finn Williams?"

"Yeah, he goes to duke. He's Cook's best friend." he replied, happy with his excuse.

Oh yeah, Cook. Brooke had met Cook before. He lives in England but got a scholarship to Duke with basketball. The way Nathan talks about him and basketball you would think he is the king or something, but Brooke thought he was a dick. The minute she met him he was already hitting on her, and she hated when guys did that. The only thing she liked about him was his English accent, god that was sexy but he was too cocky. He thought he could have any girl he wanted, well he sort of did have every girl he wanted except he treated them like shit. Brooke had been told so many stories about him from Nathan, and with each one she disliked him more. But Cook and Nathan had been friends for a long time. They had met when Nathan went on holiday to England with his dad. Cook is two years older, Nathan thought he was amazing.

"How come your throwing it?" Brooke asked, unsure if this was the truth.

"Well Cook wanted to throw him a party but the campus police won't allow one there so I said they could use my dads beach house" he was happy with his lie, I mean excuse. He was going to have to make this happen now, he had a couple of hours to get a party organized. He wasn't bothered, he'd done it before.

"Okay, I'll be there." Brooke agreed. It was a college party, full of hunky basketball playing college guys.

"See you there cheery" he smiled to himself. She would be his tonight.

She smiled as she put the phone down. Cheery. It was cute. Wait no, think college guys not Scott guys.

She picked up her phone again and messaged her best friend.

' Mall - half an hour SOS.'

She need something to wear. Something _sexy._

----

"Tim, get all the team and some alcohol, there's a party at the beach house later, tell everyone." he left a message on Tim's phone. Knowing Tim he was probably sitting next to the phone playing NBA Live.

He got into his mustang and headed out of Tree Hill. He needed this party to happen, he wanted Brooke.

He tried ringing Cook, but he wasn't answering. They couldn't have started the birthday night already?.

He parked his car on campus and headed towards his friends dorm, hoping they were still there.

He knocked on the door. He could hear the music, he knew they were there.

"Nathan!" Cook answered, holding a can of beer. He looked a bit drunk already. Cook was smaller than Nathan and if you didn't know him you wouldn't think he was a basketball player but that's what makes him so good. He was wearing jeans and a green polo shirt with his hair spiked up. He had his name tattooed on his hand. Cook was the sort of person who lived life to the full. He never cared what anyone thinks of him and does what he wants, when he wants. He just doesn't care, which is one of the reasons Nathan likes him so much. He just gets on with everything, enjoying himself while doing it.

He gave him a hug before pulling the younger hot shot in the dorm.

"How you doing my friend?" Cook asked getting Nathan a can. He refused, someone had to drive them all the Tree Hill.

"I'm good, Where's Finn?" Nathan asked looking around the room.

"Getting his present from his girl" Cook licked his lips and laughed. He took a big gulp from his can before throwing it towards a bin in the corner of the room.

"What you doing here anyway? I thought you weren't coming out till later?" Cook asked, opening a new can.

"I've got a better idea," Cook looked towards his American friend "we throw Finn a party."

Cook laughed. He was a party person, always loved a party no matter how big or small or great or shit it was he was there.

"I like the way your think Scotty, but we can't throw another one here, JJ will have us out of here on our arses." he shook his head.

"I know, that's why I stole the keys to my dad's beach house" Nathan tossed the keys to Cook.

Cook laughed while nodding his head.

"Oh yes, it's time to party!" Cook shouted while Nathan just laughed.

---

What am I doing?. There is no way she is going to say yes, What was I even thinking? Haley right, it's a place where we don't belong, popularity.

Lucas was driving over to a certain brunettes house. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her all day. He couldn't get her smile out of his head. He liked her. He _really_ liked her.

Jake had just phoned and told him about Nathan's party. Lucas has been invited and can take someone, he asked Haley but she said she didn't want to go to a jock party. It's somewhere she doesn't belong, but Lucas is a jock now, she's going to have to get used to the idea. He thought about Brooke. She would be going, right?. There was no way she would miss out on a party like this, he wondered whether to wait and see her at the party or to ask if she wanted to go with him to the party.

He was already there. He pulled up outside. He looked at the house with the red door, she's the girl behind the red door. He took a deep breath and decided to take the plunge. He was just going to ask her, if she said no well that's something he will have to deal with when it happens.

He walked up towards the door and without think knocked three times. It didn't take long for it to open to reveal the gorgeous brunette that's been in his head all day. She smiled when she saw him. That was a good sign wasn't it?.

She looked beautiful. She had her hair down, straight, it framed her face. She had jeans on with a dark blue top, he loved the way she dressed.

"Hey Luke," she said cheerily, as always.

"Brooke," Lucas smiled at the petite girl.

"What's up?" she asked curiously.

"Oh well I was just wondering if your going to Nathan's party later?" he asked quietly.

"Oh yeah, it's a birthday party for one of his friends, why you going?"

"I was thinking about it," he said, watching her face.

"Well you can come with me if you, superstar" she kinked her eyebrows

"Uh, yeah that would be great" he smiled, it was as though when she was around him he couldn't stop smiling.

"Good, pick me up at like 9?" she asked and he just nodded his head.

Wow, she wanted to go with him. Who would have guessed.

"Defiantly," he replied "I will see you then" he gave her a little wave in a nervous sort of goodbye before walking off down the path.

Brooke watched him go, she laughed to herself. His wave? How cute was that, he looked so nervous. Hold on, did she just ask him to go to the party with her, Nathan's party?. What the hell is wrong with her today. She wasn't even sure what she was doing until she had asked him, she wanted to go with him. She liked Lucas, he was really nice and kind. He had a good heart, and Brooke needed someone like that.

---


	7. Brooke baby, which Scott's better?

**Hey. So sorry it's took me longer to UD but I was waiting to see if I got anymore reviews. I've been disapointed as I didn't get many for my last chapter, I like getting reviews, it helps me write, gives me inspiration so please, please review!!. **

**Next chapter will hopefully be the racy one, I'm quite nervous to write it actually. I need to know who you would rather have Brooke spend a night with, Lucas or Nathan. TELL ME! haha. **

**- Hollie xoxo**

Chapter 7 - Brooke baby, which Scott's better?

"Yeah your going to rock that dress P. Sawyer and Mr Jegelski is going to fall in love with you right there" The brown haired cheerleader was walking around in her sweatpants getting everything ready for the party tonight. She was on the phone to Peyton as she laid her own dress out on the bed.

"And what about you B, Lucas and Nathan are going to be fighting over the chance to take you home," the curly blonde sitting on her bed drawing a picture of her and Jake at tonight's party. She had rung him earlier and he told her he was going. It was the only reason she was going to the party in the first place. Since her and Nathan had split up, Peyton had tried to stay away from things like this, but she was looking forward to seeing Jake.

"No. I'm going with Lucas, Nathan and I just don't go together so I'm not even going to try." Peyton knew Brooke was trying to convince herself more than her best friend but she let it go.

"Okay then, go make yourself sexy and I will see you at the party" she excitedly replied down the phone to lighten Brooke's mood.

"Yeah you too. Oh and Peyton," Brooke loudly raced "Don't wear a bra with that dress!" she quickly put the phone down, laughing gently to herself. Brooke knew tonight would be one to remember, she just hoped they all got what they wanted.

---

She looked at her reflection in the mirror for the last time. _You look good_, she told herself. She heard the doorbell ring and ran down to open the door.

Lucas stood the other side of the red door waiting for the pretty brunette to open. He was nervous, it wasn't really a date but they were going to a party together, a party his brother was throwing. She slung the door open with a big, Brooke Davis dimpled-smile on her face. It made him smile.

"Hey broody," she cheerfully greeted.

_She looks breath-taking_. He thought to himself. She was wearing a strapless red dress that stopped just above her knees. Her hair was loosely draped around her shoulders, curls at the ends.

"Let me just grab my purse," she motioned for him to come inside as she ran up the stairs.

He walked into the hallway and closed the door behind him. The house was silent, empty. He looked around. There was no family pictures, non of Brooke as a baby. Normally when you go into a family home you find pictures that tell stories, items that tell you stuff about the people that live there but in this house he found nothing.

"You ready?" he turned around to see the gorgeous brunette return from the stairway. He nodded his head as he smiled at her beautiful figure once again.

"You know you look amazing right?" he whispered as they walked out the house. She gave a husky laugh, like she was embarrassed. Brooke Davis, embarrassed by a compliment, never.

"So where are your parents?" Lucas asked, making conversation as they got in his mustang.

"I think it's L.A this week, I'm not sure though." she replied, as if it was nothing.

"What, your living there on your own?" he asked surprised.

"No, they live there but they're hardly home. When they're away for long periods, Peyton comes to stay or I stay at hers."

"Do you not get lonely, or frightened?" he asked.

"Of course, but it's no big deal. It's better when they're not here, they're always arguing and shouting and I have Peyton, like I said." she replied, more vulnerably than she wanted.

"That sucks Brooke." she just nodded her head. He felt sad for her. He wished he could do something to help her, anything to make her feel less lonely, less unwanted. "If you need me, I mean when your parents aren't there and your feeling lonely, just call me."

She looked at him. Lucas was a good guy. He seemed like someone you could always count on.

"Thanks Luke."

---

"PARTAYYYYYYYYY."

Nathan was pouring himself a drink as he heard Cook screaming through the door of the beach house. He laughed to himself. He always seemed like the type of person to have a good time, he always found the party, or the party always found him.

"Hey Man" Nathan walked up to his friends from Duke as they walked into the kitchen, where he was standing.

"Natey, this place is fucking awesome." Cook was looking around the beach house nodding and smiling. "Now my friend, pour me a fucking drink and lets get this party started!" he shouted.

Nathan laughed as he poured his friend a drinks. Finn Hudson, a tall, muscular, brunette basketball player walked into the kitchen and Cook screamed.

"Here's the birthday boy!" Cook threw his arm around his friend and steered him towards Nathan and the alcohol.

"So Finny, you have a pass as its your birthday, you get the first choice of ladies, but if you haven't picked the person you want to fuck by 11, it's fair game my friend" Cook exclaimed patting his friend on the back.

Nathan and Finn just laughed at their English friend. They both found it hilarious the way his mind worked.

"Speaking of, where are all our sexy cheerleaders Nate?" Cook asked, more serious.

"They'll be here."

"Good man, that's what we want!" with his arm still around Finn, he steered him to Nathan's stereo and turned it on. Jay-Z started blaring out the speakers as Cook started jumping up and down.

The door banged loudly and Nathan jogged to open it. Tim and the guys followed by the cheerleaders poured into the house carrying two kegs. Loads of people started turning up but Nathan was waiting for one person to show. He had been thinking about her all day. This party was for her, and he couldn't wait to spend the night with her. He left the door open as he walked onto the drive. There were cars left everywhere and people coming towards the house.

He then saw her. She looked gorgeous in her little red dress. Dark curly hair framed her beautifully dimpled face. The smile on his face was soon wiped away as he saw his brother step out of the same car. _Lucas' car_. They had come together. She had come to his party with his brother.

"Nate?" he heard Cook's voice calling him from the door.

He pulled his gaze away from the brunette to look back towards the house at his drunk friend motioning for him to come inside. He nodded towards him.

"Coming. I need a drink." he shouted back as he looked at Brooke and Lucas.

---

"Do you want another drink?" he whispered in her ear.

"Uh, huh" she nodded her head with a massive grin on her face.

"Be right back." he stroked her arm before he walked towards the kitchen.

She smiled to herself. Lucas was so hot. He was so kind. He was so cute. She liked him and for once in her life it didn't scare her. When they had first arrived she had been nervous to see Nathan, she had tried looking for the ravens star but haven't found him all night. She was actually quite pleased. If Nathan had seen her with Lucas after what had happened earlier he wouldn't have been happy. She was glad she had came with Lucas. They had spent the first half an hour talking, laughing, flirting, with each other on the sofas, they had been joined by Peyton and Jake, who by the looks of things were definatly together now, before taking to the dance floor. He was so gracious. He didn't try to grind up her, or shove his tongue down her throat like most boys would have, he was simply a gentleman, giving her a dance. This was the first time all night they had been apart and she could actually think.

"Lucas?" she heard his deep voice whisper from behind her before she heard his cold laugh which made her shiver.

"Nathan I-"

"Sorry? Yeah figures. What you sorry for Brooke? For bringing Lucas to my party after what happened today, pretty slutty move." he was cold towards her and they both knew it but he was surprisingly hurt.

"I know it was wrong but I just knewwhat would happen, we would have only been a stupid one night stand so don't act like your hurt. Maybe I just want something more than that" she was being honest. She knew Nathan and she knew what he was like, especially to girls.

"Maybe I do too." he whispered back.

They both looked at each other in silence. It was an awkward moment, even with the music blaring and everyone shouting around them. Just as she opened her mouth to speak Lucas came back holding two cups.

"Hey, you okay?" Lucas asked Brooke not even acknowledging his brother. He looked at her, she looked as if she was going to cry.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." She replied, she tryed to hide her emotion as she gave Lucas a fake smile as he handed her, her drink.

"You want to go for a walk?" the older Scott asked, still not looking at Nathan.

She nodded her head as he grabbed her hand to help her up. She needed to get away from Nathan, Lucas could see that. Nathan just watched them. He wished it was him going for a walk with her, holding her hand. Brooke looked up at Nathan's face as she walked past him but Nathan quickly looked away. He couldn't bare to look into her hazel eyes, he would simply drown.

"What were you and Nathan talking about?" Lucas asked as they walked through the kitchen and out onto the patio.

"Oh noth-"

"Brooke Davis," Both her and Lucas looked to the right to see Cook sitting on the bench with his arm around a blonde cheerleader and a drink in his other hand.

"James Cook, wondered when I would bump into you again." Brooke snorted at the college boy as he stood up left the girl sitting there with a bitchy expression on her face.

"Baby you are looking fucking fine tonight, as per usual" he grinned, flirty towards the brunette.

"No chance Cook."

"That's what I like about you Davis, your feisty, and your fucking gorgeous." he laughed a boyish laugh.

"Okay, we going Brooke?" Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand about to pull her away as Cook got closer to the brunette. Who was this dick? Lucas thought to himself.

He laughed, "and who the fuck are you?" Cook asked as backed away from Brooke.

"Lucas, Scott" Lucas replied calmly.

"Scott?" He laughed "Your Nathan's brother, the bastard right?" he laughed even louder, finding himself funny.

Brooke grabbed onto Lucas' arm before he could take a step forward. She knew what he was thinking.

She saw his brother in him for a moment. They were more alike than she thought. Both like Dan when it came to things like this.

"Come on, we're going." she whispered in his ear. Lucas relaxed a little. He wanted to be here, with Brooke, not getting angry over some stupid kid.

"Brooke baby, which Scott's a better fuck?" Cook shouted after the couple as they walked away. He laughed to himself before taking a big gulp of beer and heading inside.

He looked around. He found him. He was standing in the kitchen pouring himself a drink.

"Nate my man!" Cook shouted towards the tall dark haired Scott.

"Cook, where you been man?" he replied, not really caring.

"About." he laughed. "Guess who I just ran into?" he asked pouring himself another drink, smirking to himself secretly.

He knew Nathan still liked Brooke, he wanted to get a reaction out of his friend, he wanted him to jump his brother for his own amusment.

"Who?"

"Brooke Davis." Nathan almost choked at the sound of her name.

"Yeah, and what?" he replied pretending it hadn't bothered him.

"Well she is looking fucking gorgeous, I would fuck her any night of the week my friend, Lucky bastard, you already have" he winked at his high school friend

"Don't man," Nathan warned

"Yeah I know, I know, old times, dunken mistake, _blah blah blah_ but I know you still want her man. You'd be a crazy son of a bitch not to." he patted Nathan on the back before grabbing his drink and walking towards the dance floor, laughing to himself.

Hell yes. Nathan still wanted her, but she obviously didn't want him and he didn't want to chase anymore.

---

**Thanks to: **

**LouLou06**

**Lozaaa**

**NightlyEvilTM**

**fggt16**

**for reviewing the last two chapters. **

**EVERYONE please review chapter 7. **


	8. Come upstairs with me?

**Hey guys. **

**So thankyou for the reviews, it actually suprised me how most of the readers are BNers. Do we even have any BLers? Where are you all friends?. LOL **

**So i think, and hopefully you will agree, that this chapter is my best yet!. I really enjoyed writing it actually, its got an equal amount of both couples even though obviously only one can end the night with her! **

**Most of you reviewers said you wanted Brooke to have a steamy night with Nathan, which i was suprised with but I think I agree! **

**ReviewReviewReview and Enjoy!!**

**-Hollie xoxo **

Chapter 8 - Come upstairs with me?

"So who was that dick?" Lucas asked casually as he and Brooke walked down the beach, towards the cold ocean.

"Oh that was, _um_ Cook" she hesitated.

"How do you know each other?" he was looking at her and he knew she didn't want to tell him about 'Cook' but he wanted to know more.

"He's Nathan's best friend. He used to live in England, but he got into some trouble so his dad sent him over here to a school in Boston. Turns out he's really good at basketball, and he got a scholarship for Duke." She didn't seem hesitant anymore. It was as if she didn't mind talking about Cook, as long as a certain something didn't come up.

"How did he and Nathan meet?" Lucas continued with the questions. He wanted to know more about this English 'star'.

"Well Nathan's dad, I mean your dad, used to take Nathan to duke every weekend to watch the game, to show him what he wanted him to be like, Nathan made friends with the team and got invited to parties and inside things and when Cook turned up him with his scholarship him and Nathan just clicked. He was so different, so happy and fun. He always had an 'I don't care about anything' attitude and I guess Nathan looked up to that."

The two sat down on the sand before they reached the sea. Brooke had took her shoes off and as she sat her toes sank under the soft, golden sand. Lucas was watching the brunette in amazement. She was so beautiful but it was if she didn't try. She didn't care. He liked the way they were freely talking and the way she was letting him in. He was enjoying talking to her and could see himself doing it more often. They had both finally stopped talking. All that was heard was the sound of the gentle, night waves rolling in from a distance. The peaceful sound was wrestling with the soft sound of the music blasting at the party behind them. Brooke wrapped her arms around herself, the summer nights breeze was chilly, she was only in a small dress, but she didn't want to go back to the party, not yet. Lucas could tell she was cold. He took his jacket off and placed it on her shoulders. She looked at him with those kind, hazel eyes and smiled at him. He could get lost in her face, he forgot about everything in that moment, he was seeing the real Brooke Davis for the first time and he liked it, no he loved it. She turned away quickly, feeling vulnerable, naked at the way he looked at her. He cleared his throat with a slight smile playing on his lips. They had just made a connection then, something real and beautiful, just like the brunette in front of him.

"So how do you know, Cook?" he finally broke the silence. Someone had to. He wanted to know more about the cocky English boy, had he ever tried anything with Brooke? He could see she was trying to hide something.

"_Um_, well when Nathan was dating Peyton, she and I would go to the college parties with Nathan. Cook was cocky, you've seen him, he tried to chat me up once and Nathan almost punched him so I've always steered clear of him, not that I would of gone there anyway. Doesn't stop him from trying though. He was always at the parties, everyone of them. He knows lots of dirt on me and I know a lot on him." She seemed like she was in a world of her own, Lucas didn't want to disturb whatever she was thinking so they were branded in silence once again.

"How come you want to know about him so much?" Brooke turned to Lucas after a moment with her own question. Without him realising, changing the subject.

"Just curious," Lucas replied, he gave Brooke a kind smile, to show it was innocent.

"Cook is a dick, always has been, its just the way he is." the way she said this was as if she was summarising the subject. Finalising their conversation and explaining the way it is to Lucas. He was smart enough to know not to bring it up again.

"So are you glad you agreed to come to the party with me?" he looked at her smiling, not taking the question too seriously but secretly wanting a serious answer.

"I am," she smiled at him and he knew she was telling the truth "I like you Luke, you've got a good heart."

She captured his eyes and left him mesmerised once again. Blue crashed onto hazel and for a moment it was if the world stopped. He wanted to grab her face and crash his lips onto hers. He knew it was too soon, this was the first time they had really hung out but he liked her, he wanted to get to know her better. She pulled her gaze away and the moment was gone. She looked out towards the dark sea, hoping something would help her sort her life out from the mess it had become. He looked at her flawless face, he was hoping she was feeling the same towards him, he really wanted her in his life.

----

Nathan stood on the deck of the beach house looking out onto the large stretch of sand. He had a cup filled with alcohol in his hand, wanting a reason to drink it. He looked over to the bench by the BBQ, Cook was sitting there laughing and drinking with two obviously drunk cheerleaders. Nathan looked around at the scene in front of his eyes. Usually he loved a party, girls, alcohol, music, the beach house. But he wasn't feeling it today. He just wished he was alone and that one person was there with him. He looked back out towards the ocean. He spotted something he had missed last time he was looking. Two people sitting on the sand, staring into the dark sea, looking for something they weren't going to find. He saw _her_. The girl he so badly wanted to be alone with, sitting on the sand looking as gorgeous as ever. She wasn't feeling the party tonight either, except she was alone with that one person. That person being his brother. What was he thinking, of course she was with him still, she had came with him and now she was sitting on the beach with him and she would more than likely end up with him when the night came to an end. He looked down at the red cup in his hand. Red reminded him of one person, he shook his thoughts away and threw the contents of the cup down his neck. He'd found his reason for the alcohol, now he needed more.

-----

Brooke and Lucas had been sitting on the beach just talking for over an hour. There was still a party going on at the house but from the sounds of things ten minutes ago, some people had moved on and took the party elsewhere. Brooke was glad she and Lucas had gone for a walk along the beach and ended up where they were. She enjoyed being around the older Scott brother and not once had he tried to kiss her or be anything more than a friend. Lucas had been amazed at the person Brooke Davis actually was. He couldn't think of anyone he would rather spend his night with right now. They had spoke about everything and anything. The conversation had gone from how Brooke had met Nathan and Peyton to how Lucas loves the film Grease. The had found out stuff about each other as if they were on a date.

"You and Haley actually threw a water balloon at him and he didn't even know?" she asked him laughing away. She was now fully turned towards his body, still wrapped in his jacket.

"Yeah, we saw him walking down the street so we threw it off the roof and then hide like little kids!" he explained laughing along with the brunette. He was mirroring the way the young girl was sitting.

"That is so funny. I would love to do that on someone I hate." she giggled out.

"You should, you can throw one off the roof of my mom's café with me and Hales next time!" he replied watching her laugh. She was gorgeous and she didn't even try. If Haley knew this Brooke he was sure she would love her, she wasn't the person Haley thought she was, she was wrong.

"I will!" she smiled, finally catching her breath. "So as much fun as this is, we can't sit on the beach all night," she said in her husky voice, calming down. She wanted to stay on the beach with him, all night but she knew they had to get back to reality.

"I know, I wish we could though." he replied, telling her what she wanted to hear. She nodded her head as if telling him it was exactly what she was thinking. "You want me to take you home?" he asked, trying to get as much time with the brunette as he could.

"No it's okay Luke, I'm staying with Peyton tonight." he nodded his head in understanding, slightly upset that their evening was ending shortly. "I should go find her," she breathed out so he could only just hear.

He jumped up off the sand and held his hand out for Brooke. She looked at his hand, surprised, hesitating at first before grabbing it without a care. It was the way Lucas was, a gentleman, helping her up but to her surprise he didn't let go. He held her hand along the beach on the way back to the house. She smiled to herself, she liked Lucas and he obviously liked her.

The house was not as crowded as when they left. There were still people partying and making-out everywhere but the atmosphere had changed, you could tell the party was coming to an end. Without realising it Brooke found herself looking for a certain raven-haired basketball player. Who was she kidding, of course he wouldn't still be alone.

"Peyton's over there," Lucas whispered into her ear, bringing her out of her thoughts. He was pointing at the couch in the corner of the room where the curly haired blonde was wrapped around a raven, which even from a distance Brooke could tell it was Jake Jegelski. She smiled to herself knowing that her best friend has had a good night.

"You can go if you want, I'm going to wait around, for Peyton." she told the blonde haired boy in front of her.

"You sure?" he hesitated, he wanted to stay but maybe he had overused their friendship for the night.

"Yeah, go. It's getting late"

"Okay," he leaned in and wrapped his arms around her small frame. He held onto the back of her head, not wanting to let go off her. After what seemed like ages, he released her from his grasp and moved away from her. "bye Brooke." he looked at her dimpled face for a finale time before turning and walking towards the door.

Brooke watched the dirty-blonde leave. She'd had a good night getting to know him, she wished he had kissed her, or done something to show he had felt the same, the hug was a friendly gesture, didn't tell her anything. She turned back to look at her friend, still attached to Jake. Who knew how long she would be. Brooke wandered off into the kitchen to get a drink. Being with Lucas on the beach all night meant she hadn't had much to drink. She wasn't even sure she wanted to get drunk, but she poured herself one anyway. She watched people try to kiss and leave the house. They were all drunk, ready to take the party back to their own houses for a mistake which in the morning they would regret.

"Finally let you out his sight then?"

She turned around towards the bitter sound of the voice that had pulled her from her thoughts, she knew it well.

"What are you talking about Nathan?" she spat back, not in the mood to play his games now.

"Lucas, not a good date, huh? Leaving you at the party on your own." he replied sarcastically.

"He isn't my date, we were just hanging out, and I don't have to explain anything to you." she turned around trying to find the drink she had just made, not bothering with the younger Scott.

He walked up behind her. He was so close she could feel his breath on her neck, and smell the alcohol on his tongue.

"Nathan, you're dunk." she said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Not really, I've been waiting for you."

He sent a shiver down her spine. She turned around to face him. There noses were inches away from each other, making her breath unsteady.

"Feel," he whispered, lifting her hand and placing it on his chest. His heart was racing, pumping out of his chest. "that's what being so close to you does Brooke."

Brooke didn't know what was happening. The thing this morning and now this. Her and Nathan had known each other so long and now he was telling her he liked her. It Didn't make sense. Was it because he was drunk and hadn't found a fuck buddy yet?

"Nathan-"

"Don't speak." he simply replied.

Out of nowhere he crashed his lips onto hers. She wanted to push him away but couldn't find the strength. He wrapped his arm around her back, holding her up as if she was about to fall. His tongue played on her lips, asking for entrance, and before she could think, she had given it. Their tongues meshed together to make one. She could taste him, and feel him, no way could she think straight, the kiss was so good. She lifted her hands to the back of his head, pressing her fingers through his dark hair. Both his hands were on her waist, without a rush to let go. Neither could breathe when they finally parted. She looked up at his swollen lips, wanted to touch them once again. That kiss was passionate, and she loved the way it made he feel. His hands stayed wrapped around her, she had let her arms fall from his hair, they were still inches away, she could still feel him, taste him.

"Come upstairs with me?" he whispered in her ear, making her legs wobble. He was making her feel this way, how could she deny herself of this feeling. Still in shock she leaned up towards his muscular body and left a teasing kiss on his lips before smiling flirty and nodding her head, she was Brooke Davis, boys never made her feel this way, she made them feel it, not the other way round. It's only sex right?


	9. Pancakes, Scott Style

**Hey, almost didn't get this finished but I'm, trying to get a new chapter up every Sunday, so here it is. even though its just gone midnight so it's techniqually Monday but whatever.) **

**My first ever sex scene so hopefully its okay! **

**I obviously need to either choose a relationship i'm going to go with unless you guys would rather carry on with the triangle longer? let me know! **

**I got amazing reviews last time, a good amount as well, i want that again! **

**so REVIEW!!!. **

**- Hollie xoxo**

Chapter 9 - Pancakes, Scott Style.

Nathan kicked the door open, carrying Brooke in. Their lips were still touching, their tongues wrestling with each other. He carried her over to the bed and lies her down gently. Their lips finally part both panting loudly. Nathan throws his shirt from his body to reveal his toned chest. She takes one look at the topless brunette and wants him so much. She throws her hands to the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his short, brown hair, pulling him towards her roughly. Their lips collide again, her tongue wanting to find his, fast.

He pulls away, leaving her breathless, wanting more.

"Tell me you want me baby," he whispers hoarsely into her ear.

She's normally the one in control but she can't help her self right now. She wants him inside her so much. "Shut up and fuck me" she whispers back more angrily. Brooke Davis is not one to be messed with.

He unzips the back of her dress before pulling it down, off her chest, and down the her legs. She kicks it off, leaving it in a pile of the floor. He stops for a moment, concentrating on the sight before him. Brooke Davis is lying on his bed with just her underwear on. She looks stunning in a little lacy black bra and matching panties. She smiles to herself, amused. She knows that look on his face. All boys get it, that overwhelmed look of how hot she actually is the first time they see her, clotheless. She's getting impatient as she pulls him out of the daze he was in, pulling his lips back onto her own. Their tongues and twisting once again as she starts to un-do the button on his jeans. She can feel the hard bump underneath, making her more Horney.

Their lips part for a moment as Nathan chucks his jeans alongside Brooke's dress, giving her a moment to catch her breath. Instead of going straight to her mouth he leaves a kiss just above her panties. He makes a path of wet kisses up her stomach, between her breasts and up her neck. She closes her eyes as he kisses along her jaw line, until finally making it back to her swollen lips, waiting for him to touch again. They crash together like never before, hungry with passion. He unclips her bra before throwing it behind him like an animal.

With their tongues still wrestling he grabs her naked breast with his hand and starts groping it, a slight moan escapes from the brunettes mouth making Nathan more impatient. Quickly he leaves the breast and heads south, pulling the panties away from his destination. At the same time Brooke's hand find his boxers, completing the same task.

He pulls away for a second to look at the wonderful sight in front of him. Brooke Davis was definatly something. He would be happy with never seeing a naked woman again if he had Brooke. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her hands sent a shiver down his spine as she ran them down his back until she reached his ass. Pulling him down on top of her as she couldn't wait any longer. Nathan was inside of her and it felt amazing.

He bit down on her neck, leaving his mark, claiming her as his own. Her nails dug into his back as he thrusted deeper inside. Neither could stifle their moans, neither could wait to reach that place.

---

He picked up his phone. He had left the beautiful brunette only an hour ago and he missed her company already. He scrolled down in his phone book till he found her name. No, he couldn't call her, that would be too desperate. He could text her though.

**Hey cheery, just thinking of U. Had fun 2night. Luke. X**

He smiled to himself as he thought of Brooke. He could just see her dimpled smile now as she read the text. He would have to go see her tomorrow. He couldn't get her out of his head. She was there already, he could feel it.

---

The sun beamed in through the window, lighting up the room. There were clothes scattered about the floor, a dress, some jeans, a shirt, bra, boxers, everything in crumpled piles around the room. The sheets were in a mess, draped over the two naked bodies.

She opened her eyes, faced with the sun blinding her. She turned over trying to move away from the natural spotlight. As soon as she saw him all the memories from the night before cam flooding back to her. _Shit_. She was in his room, naked, in bed with him. How did this happen?

He was still asleep, she didn't want to move in case she woke him. She lay there watching him peacefully. He was so cute. She liked him and when she thought of last night she was secretly joyous. It was an amazing experience. One she doubts she will forget.

He felt her breath on his face before he even opened his eyes. He remembered last night straight away. He could feel her staring at him, he actually quite liked it. At least she hadn't ran yet, it showed she liked last night as well as him. He opened his eyes slowly, the sun blinding him straight away, just as it had to Brooke. She laughed at his screwed up face, trying to make out the picture around him, no thanks to the sun. He could see her though. Her hair was ruffled, her naked shoulders smooth, a big dimpled smile on her beautiful face. Yes, he liked waking up to this.

"Good morning beautiful." he whispered, hoarsely.

"Morning." She smiled back.

There was silence. Neither knew what to say, but each just looking at each other. Brooke felt him looking too deep, trying to find something there. She looked away quickly, afraid to be venerable. She wrapped a sheet around herself as she was naked and stood up from the bed. Without looking at Nathan she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Nathan jumped up and threw on a pair of boxers. Was she going to get dressed and leave or would she stay for a while? He wanted her to stay. He opened the bedroom door to see if anyone had crashed. There was cups and bottles lying everywhere but he couldn't see anyone. He glanced down the stairs but couldn't see or hear anyone. Hopefully everyone had left last night, he wanted to be alone with Brooke this morning. As he walked back into the bedroom she came out of the bathroom still wearing the dress she had made from his sheets.

"Breakfast?" he asked casually.

She nodded, smiling. Maybe this wasn't a terrible mistake like she thought it was.

They walked downstairs. Nathan was right, no one had crashed but the place was a mess. Climbing over all the rubbish on the floor they made it to the kitchen. He picked up with one swoop of an arm most of the empty cups from the side of the kitchen and threw they in the trash can.

"What's for breakfast Lover?" she asked, smiling. She felt comfortable now, no longer awkward. She wanted to just enjoy it.

"Well baby we have half a carton of milk, a bottle of vodka and some other shit." he replied looking in the fridge and cupboards.

"great, I'll have the vodka," she joked and he laughed.

"ooooh I have enough stuff to make you my famous pancakes!" he exclaimed excited.

" Okay, Pancakes, Scott style." she laughed.

---

She was the first thing he thought about when he woke up this morning. _Fuck._ He was falling, hard. He had decided last night he was going to ask her out, properly this time. They had both had fun last night, he had gotten through to the real Brooke.

_Knock knock._

"Luke you decent?" Haley shouted through the door.

"Come in Hales" he shouted back.

"Pancakes before school?" she asked. She always got up way earlier than Luke, but I guess if the house had as many teenagers in as hers did there wouldn't be time to sleep.

"Defiantly, I'm starving." he replied, grabbing his books from the desk and throwing them in his bag.

He wanted to get to school. He wanted to see the brunette who filled his mind.

---

"_mmmm_. They were the nicest pancakes I've ever had!" she exclaimed finishing the last bite. "I didn't know you could cook Nate?"

"I can't really. Pancakes and brownies are like the only things I can do on my own." he laughed "Oh and mac and cheese!"

He caught her gaze. Her hazel eyes overwhelming his own. She looked at him. He was only wearing his boxers. He was so hot, it was unreal. She began to remember last night, the kisses he had left along her… _snap out of it Brooke!. _She shouted at herself. Now was not the time.

"So I should go home. Have a shower, get ready for school and stuff." she told him in her husky voice. He nodded, saddened by this information.

He had forgot about school. He didn't want to go. He wanted her to stay with him, here at the beach house. They could get lost in the day, just them two, selfishly forgetting everything and everyone. But she was going so, so was he. It would give him another chance to see her.

She stood up, still just wearing his sheet. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his cheek. He liked being this close to her again. He could feel her breath on his chin. Carefully she places a kiss on his lips. It was a simple yet elegant kiss. It wasn't passionate yet it screamed passion. She threw her dimpled smile his way before turning and walking back towards his room. He longed for her to come back and kiss him again. He wanted to feel her but he knew they had to get back to reality sooner or later. He just wished they didn't have school today, but when do wishes ever come true.

---


	10. Lust, Want, Need

**Hey, so it took me a bit longer to write this chapter because I'm not too sure where I'm going with the story so ideas would be very useful LOL. This chapter is just like a filler, getting up to the good bit, don't worry!.**

**I want to know what you guys want from the story, if you want new character, couples, storylines please let me know! I'm nowhere near wanting this story to end, I feel like it's only just started!. **

**Oh and one more thing, please can EVERYONE who reads this story review this chapter, I would really like an idea of how many people are actually reading. **

**- Hollie xoxo **

Chapter 10 - Lust, Want, Need. 

He moved his hands away from his keys to find his phone. Maybe it was Brooke calling, to tell him she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him, just like he hadn't.

**Incoming Call **

**Cook **

Nope, not Brooke.

"Nate my man!" he heard coming from the other end of the phone.

"Cook, where are you dude?" he asked, not really in the mood to be talking to his crazy friend right now.

"I am just going back to campus, can't remember where I ended up last night all I know is that I'm still fucked!" Cook shouted down the phone, again.

Nathan laughed. He wasn't sure how Cook did it, he was a hardcore partier alright, it's just who he is.

"Have you not got classes today?"

"Prob, but fuck 'um!" Nathan laughed again at the boy down the reciever.

"What did you call for man?" Nathan asked, as he sat in his car, talking to his obviously still drunk friend.

"Yeah, what happened with you and Davis man? Shag it?"

"Of course, she stayed. I'm just hoping she doesn't regret it." Nathan spoke to himself rather than Cook.

"Dude you are so whipped but Im'a give it to you, fuck me, she is fucking gorgeous. Damn. Actually why have I never had that?" he asked aloud.

"Yeah she is gorgeous and she would never look twice at you." Nathan told Cook, he was starting to get pissed off with the way he was speaking about Brooke, like she was some sort of chocolate bar.

"calm down superstar. Just admiring your girls hot ass, and hot, fucking everything." he laughed down the phone. Nathan didn't find it funny, he was actually getting pretty pissed.

"Yeah, I'm gunna go, I got school" Nathan stated.

"Oh yeah, cool. Talk to you later dude" Cook replied

Just as Nathan was about to press the red button on the front of his phone to end his call he heard Cook's voice come through the speaker one more time "-Oh and Nate, tell Brooke I said hi, when you next see her." he heard his friend laugh before he smacked the red button as hard as he could without breaking it.

Cook was a dick when he wanted to be.

----

_So I thought I'd give you a lift to school_- No.

_Hey thought maybe we could get some breakfast_- No.

_Brooke, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you so I thought I'd come over here this morning and see if you wanted to grab some breakfast-_ I'm such a loser, he thought to himself.

Lucas was sitting in his car outside Brooke's house wondering what to say to her. He wanted to see her, talk to her again. Ever since last night at Nathan's party and the way Brooke had let him in, Lucas hadn't been able to get her pretty face from his thoughts. He liked who he saw last night. Why was he being so pathetic. He'd never felt like this before, he didn't get like this not over a girl, especially a girl like Brooke Davis, she was way out of his league. He looked towards the red door again and this time spotted the pretty brunette revel herself from behind. She had a jeans skirt on with a tight blue top. Her hair fell down on her shoulders while framing her face perfectly. He caught his breath, she was doing this to him already, after one night. He opened his car door and smiled towards her as she spotted him.

"Luke, what you doing here?" She asked confused, when they finally reached each other.

"Wondered if you wanted to get some breakfast but we're going to be late," he said looking at his watch "Want a lift?" he asked.

"Sure" she smiled at him, her dimples on show.

----

"So , who did you hook up with last night?" Peyton came up behind Brooke, taking out her earphones as she sat down opposite smirking.

"What'd you mean?" Brooke asked confused.

"Who did you leave with? I thought you were staying at mine, Jake and I looked for you but we couldn't find you" Peyton explained.

"Uh, Lucas. He took me home, sorry" Brooke said, looking down at the book she had been working from before the blonde interrupted.

"Doesn't matter, Jake stayed instead." she said, flirty "so Lucas huh?" She asked when her friend didn't answer. Peyton had a big smirk on her face. She was glad Brooke was finally taking things slow with a boy. She wanted her best friend to find someone to love, and be happy instead of have one night stands constantly. Brooke just nodded. "I'm happy for you Brooke"

Brooke looked at her friend, not sure what to say. She was confused, why was Peyton happy for her? Peyton saw the brunette's confused expression.

"Finally trusting someone enough to take it slow. Get to know them, you like Lucas don't you?"

Brooke just nodded and Peyton smiled. She knew when to change the subject, she obviously didn't want to talk about it. Brooke wasn't someone who liked to talk about stuff like that. She hated being venerable and Peyton admired her friend's strengths when it came to such things.

"So now that you and Luke are, well taking it slow and Jake and I are, well back together," she smiled when she mentioned it, she had been waiting a while for her and Jake "I was wondering, well we were wondering, if you wanted to go on a double date, sort of thing." Brooke looked at the blonde as if she had gone crazy.

Her brows furrowed, "Come on Brooke! I can get a chance to get to know Lucas, I want to see what's got you so loved up" she laughed, her expression was questioning and playful. "Plus, we never do anything fun together anymore, and you even said ever since Jake and I have been well on and off you haven't seen him much. It's perfect time to catch up and fall in love some more" she winked at her friend.

"Peyton, Luke and I aren't even dating yet, it would be way too weird to even ask" Brooke shook her head and looked around the school courtyard.

She had just spotted him. He was walking up to the team sitting on the bench nearest the parking lot. His eyes were wondering, not paying attention to anything around him. He looked as if he was on a mission, a mission to find something, or someone. Then his eyes found hers. It was as if the world stopped around them. They were secretly connected just by their eyes. Blue met hazel and in that moment, he felt as if nothing mattered. He smiled flirty towards her, she was looking back at him, obviously feeling the same connection _right?_ He thought. Wrong. She looked away as soon as his brother came over and asked her something.

Did she feel it? Or was he just another notch on her bedpost?. His eyes remained on her figure. He watched her flirt with his brother. Lucas must have said something funny because she laughed, showing all her dimples. Even being so far away from her, he heard her cute giggle. It felt like something pulled at his heart. He couldn't watch any longer. Did last night not mean anything to her? She had come to school and immediately started flirting with Lucas, his brother, the brother he didn't like. Tim started speaking to Nathan about the party. He wasn't paying attention. He tried not to look over towards the brunette but he couldn't help it.

What was going on? He never felt like this. She was a one night stand, he had had plenty of them, what made her so different?

He turned around, completely blanking Tim and walked into the school. He'd had enough of watching Brooke piss him off. He needed a distraction. _Now. _

----

"So Peyton said something about her and Jake going out tomorrow, she was wondering if we wanted to go" she asked, nervously. _Pull yourself together_, she thought. They were walking into the school now, the same place she had just watched Nathan disapear too.

"Sure, like a double date thing" he asked, he couldn't actually believe she had asked him out.

"Yeah, I think it will be fun" she said smiling, showing him her dimples once again. He loved them. They were as sexy as _fuck_. He wasn't usually dirty minded but every time she smiled at him like that it made him want to push her up against a wall and fuck her right there.

"Cool" he replied, flirty. She giggled at the way he was acting.

They stopped by his locker and just looked at each other. He leaned in closer to her, his eyes never left hers, He was smiling at her, at the way she kinked her eyebrow, the way she looked at him, everything made him smile. They were so close and neither realised. She could feel his breath on the front of her face, she didn't want to break eye contact to see if anyone was watching them. She didn't seem to care. They were standing in the middle of the hallway basically having eye sex. She laughed at her thought. _Eye sex._ Luke's eyes were gorgeous. She was drowning in his bright blue orbs. It was as if she was under his spell, she couldn't look away even if she wanted to. All he wanted to do was lean in, and place his lips onto hers. He wanted to feel and taste this girl. Their lips were inches apart. He wouldn't even need to step any closer, simply move his head forward and their lips would be touching. Would he be overstepping the mark if he did? Would it be wrong to actually kiss her right now? In the middle of school? Of course it was. He couldn't kiss her. She was Brooke Davis, the captain of the cheerleaders, he couldn't randomly kiss her, he just _couldn't_. But she could. She had felt a force pulling her closer to the older Scott brother. They stood their for what seemed like ages, staring at each other, getting caught up in each others features. Both felt the need to connect physically. He was a gentleman though, she thought. He would never kiss her after the one night that had spent getting to know each other, and defiantly not in the middle of school. But she wished he would.

Just before she leaned in, about to put an end to this game they were playing. She thought of the other Scott. She had just spent a night with his brother. It had been _amazing._ She knew she liked Nathan, he was sweet but cocky, hot but cute, loving yet strong. He was everything she wanted, everything she needed. But he was Nathan Scott and she was Brooke Davis. There was no way they would work. There was no way they could be a couple. He doesn't do relationships and she shouldn't either, even though she wanted that to change. Why was she worrying about Nathan anyway. He wouldn't care. He doesn't care, she thought. She was just another girl from another party that he had spent another night with. She had been one in many, why would that be different.

She shook her head. Lucas was still there, still gnawing into her hazel eyes. She concentracted on his features, so close to her own. She knew the look that was upon his chiselled face. _Lust, want, need_. He wanted Brooke right now, so bad. He proberbly needed her too. She kinked her eyebrows before she leaned in closer, and gently placed her lips onto his. He had not been expecting it. It was a small kiss with no passion but it meant something, to the both of them. It showed them both what they were feeling. They both wanted each other and now they both needed each other. This small, insignificant kiss was the start of something.

----


	11. Author's Note!

Hey guys. So I'm pretty pissed right now, my laptop has been really slow the past couple of weeks, not letting me do certain things, closing randomly etc and we found out it's due to some big fuck off virus that is on my laptop!. It's must be a big one because its so hard to get rid of, my mother is really good with things like that so she is trying as best she can, she said it could take a few weeks to sort out which means my only computer access is the family laptop which all 5 of us share so its hard to find time to just sit and write like I usually do!.

Anyway, I'm going to try and write bits on paper and on this laptop etc until my laptop gets better. It should only be like another week or so and I promise as soon as it is sorted I will update!

In the meantime I could really use some inspiration, I've trying to think of a really great storyline, a new one to make this story even more dramatic but I just can't think so I thought it would be cool if you guys helped! Just say one thing, each one of you, whether it's a character you want to come back, something you want to happen in the story, a certain couple etc and I will put them in somewhere along the lines!

Review me your ideas so I can get some sort of structure to this story!!

-**Hollie xoxo. **


	12. SO HERES THE DEAL

Okay, I suck, seriously, I suck loads.

I'm going to be honest and tell you that I've been avoiding this story for as long as I could, so for that I am sorry!. To try to inspire myself, I thought I'd re-read what I'd already wrote, from the beginning, and that's how I realised how badly written this is.

SO I've decided I'm going to re-write the whole story, and do it properly this time. Update once a week, on schedule, and have somebody check it before I upload it because I sucked at that last time.

It's going to be the same storyline but just 134358764532 times better. I'm sorry that I've been such a crappy author, but in order to make this story actually something great I need to re-do it.

Thankyou for taking all my crap, i'm re-doing it all for you guys, so just review and let me know that your all going to read the new version of Unavoidable Drama, it means so much.

-Hollie xoxo


End file.
